Birth Day
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: "Menurutmu apa itu hari ulang tahun?" "Tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Daidouji-san." (3 Sept 2013! OtaOme Tomoyo-chan! No Pairing. Warning Inside! RnR? Cover from Zerochan.)


"Menurutmu... Apa itu hari ulang tahun?"

* * *

**Disclaimer : CardCaptor Sakura always CLAMP's.**

**Warning : Tomoyo's PoV. No pairing. Shortie. Feel ga kerasa. A lot of Monologue.**

**A/N : Fic pertama di CCS fandom. Dedicated for Tomoyo's (late) Birthday (3rd September) & to me /slap. Disini, Syaoran & Tomoyo sudah memanggil nama kecil. Karena mereka sudah berteman dekat (ya kan?)**

* * *

**Birth Day**

**.**

"Hm? Aku tidak menyangka pertanyaan melankolis seperti itu keluar dari mulutmu sendiri, Daidouji-san." Ucap seorang pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku... Hal itu hanya terlintas saja di pikiranku, Hiiragizawa-kun." Balasku seraya menatap pohon-pohon yang daunnya sudah menjadi coklat.

Kota Tomoeda. Sudah sekitar 6 tahun terlewati. Semua kejadian aneh bin ajaib karena Clow Cards, merubah semua Clow Cards menjadi Sakura Cards. Syaoran-kun harus kembali ke Hong Kong karena urusannya sudah selesai. Meski pada akhirnya, saat SMP, dia kembali untuk menemui Sakura-chan.

Sekarang, kami sudah SMA. Kami pun sama-sama masuk Seijou High. Mengejutkan. Karena Hiiragizawa-kun kembali pindah ke Tomoeda & masuk ke Seijou High.

Sekarang tanggal 2 September. Besok adalah ulang tahunku. Ya. Aku akan genap berumur 17 tahun besok.

"Daidouji-san. Menurutmu... Apa yang paling membahagiakan saat kau berulang tahun?" Tanya Hiiragizawa-kun.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya sekarang? Tapi, mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu... Aku akan tahu apa." Aku menjawabnya dengan tersenyum tanpa arti. Aku menatap tempat dimana kakiku berpijak.

"Sebentar lagi musim gugur akan datang..." Gumam Hiiragizawa-kun sambil beranjak pergi, "Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Sampai nanti, Daidouji-san."

"Sampai nanti." Aku melambaikan tanganku. Mataku mengikuti arahnya pergi hingga bayangannya pun tak terlihat lagi. Kutatap lagi daun-daun yang coklat itu dari jendela koridor ini. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali...

.

DING DONG DING DONG.

Bel tanda masuk akhirnya berbunyi.

"Tepat waktu." Aku pun mengarahkan kakiku untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

Aku berada dikelas XII-4. Sedangkan Hiiragizawa XII-1. Sakura-chan di kelas XII-2. Syaoran-kun sekelas denganku. Ah, tak lupa, sepupu Syaoran-kun, Li Meiling-chan yang sekelas dengan Sakura-chan.

Saat aku berada di depan kelas XII-2, aku melihat seseorang yang kekenal. "Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan!" Ternyata itu adalah Sakura-chan yang tengah berlari di koridor. Syukurlah dia tepat waktu.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." Balasku.

"Syukurlah belum ada guru dikelas. Aku masuk kelas dulu ya, Tomoyo-chan! Sampai jam makan siang nanti!" Dia melambaikan tangannya & masuk ke kelas. Aku membalas lambaiannya & berjalan lebih cepat ke kelasku.

.

"Jadi. Sekian pelajaran kita hari ini."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Setelah guru itu pergi, aku kembali duduk & merapikan barang-barangku.

"Tomoyo. Kau terlihat aneh selama pelajaran ini. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Syaoran yang duduk di belakangku, menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Aku terlihat seperti apa, Syaoran-kun?"

"Orang yang berpikir." Jawabnya. Sebenarnya, Syaoran-kun itu termasuk orang yang polos & tidak terlalu peka. Tapi, bila itu tentang temannya, ada kemungkinan dia menjadi lebih peka dari yang sebelumnya.

"Hmmm... Menurutmu apa definisi dari 'ulang tahun'?" Tanyaku. Aku masih berpikir tentang hal itu.

"... Apa?"

"Definisi 'ulang tahun'?"

"I-itu adalah hari kelahiran seseorang, menandai hari dimulainya kehidupan di luar rahim." Jawab Syaoran kikuk. Dia memang memberikanku definisi ulang tahun dengan benar. Aku tersenyum.

.

Aku mulai berpikir banyak hal.

Untuk apa aku dilahirkan?

Apakah aku sudah menjadi orang baik?

Apakah orang disekitarku nyaman dengan keberadaanku?

Adakah sifat yang menyebalkan dimata mereka?

17 tahun sudah aku hidup, apakah hidupku berarti?

Haruskah aku melanjutkan hidup?

Apa yang paling kuinginkan dalam hidup ini?

Semua pertanyaan sejenis itu selalu muncul saat ini. Hingga sebelum aku terbuai dalam mimpi indahku.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Silau.

Matahari sudah bersinar terang rupanya.

Aku bangun dari kasur empukku. Tak lupa kurapikan.

Aku pergi ke kamar mandi.

Menjalani hari seperti biasa.

Meski sebenarnya hari ini bukanlah hari biasa.

Hariku mulai tidak biasa ketika aku sampai di ruang makan.

.

"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan. Otanjoubi omedetou nee! Okaa-san mencintaimu." Ibuku - Daidouji Sonomi, menyapaku & memberikan ciuman ringan di atas kepalaku.

Para maid juga mengingat ulang tahunku dengan jelas.

Aku senang. Setidaknya... Hari lahirku masih diingat orang.

.

"Daidouji-san. Ohayou."

"Hiiragizawa-kun? Ohayou."

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu bukan? Happy birthday. Or should I say Happy sweet seventeen?" Ucap pemuda itu dalam bahasa tempat asalnya.

"Hahaha. Terima kasih banyak Hiiragizawa-kun."

Setelah itu banyak teman SDku seperti, Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, mengirimkan pesan ucapan. Mereka berbeda sekolah denganku. Jadi apa boleh buat. Setidaknya mereka masih mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mengirimiku pesan.

.

Di kelas. Hanya Syaoran-kun yang memberikan selamat. Mengingat anak kelas tidak ada yang dekat denganku secara spesifik.

Tapi, tidak apa.

Kejadian tadi pagi sudah cukup untukku.

Waktu makan siang pun datang.

"Tomoyo-chaaan! Otanjoubi omedeto nee!" Sakura-chan sampai datang ke kelasku hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Tomoyo! Xi nian kuai le~" Meiling juga datang untuk memberikan selamat.

"Terima kasih kawan-kawan. Mari kita makan siang dulu." Ajakku.

.

Aku pun tidak bisa menikmati hari peringatan kelahiranku dengan bersantai.

Aku harus mengikuti kegiatan tambahanku.

Menyanyi.

Diiringi oleh dentingan bunyi piano.

Aku menyanyi.

Hingga langit pun mulai menyembunyikan matahari miliknya.

Aku berjalan sendiri.

Yang lain mungkin sudah pulang. Pikirku.

.

"Tadai-" Sesampai di rumah...

Aku mendapat kado terbaikku...

"Kejutaaaaan! Otanjoubi omedeto, Tomoyo-chan!"

Orang-orang itu merencanakan pesta ulang tahunku.

Aku terkejut, tentu saja.

Tapi, aku senang.

Air mata bahagia, terharu menjadi satu.

Masih banyak orang yang masih menghargai keberadaanku disini.

Okaa-san, Otou-san. Aku akan membuat kalian bangga denganku.

Teman-teman. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mempertahankan senyum kalian itu.

Kalian semua... Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membahagiakan kalian semua!

Aku sangat bersyukur.

Aku... Bersyukur masih bisa melanjutkan hidupku bersama kalian.

Aku mencintai kalian semua...

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Otanjoubi omedetou Tomoyo-chan! Soshite... Happy birthday to meeee~! /slap. Saya tidak mencari perhatian. Saya hanya merayakan ulang tahun saya~ Saya mencintai kalian~! (?) ****RnR?**


End file.
